


Yours

by BeanBarn



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, married, this is my first randl fic be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBarn/pseuds/BeanBarn
Summary: Rhett and Link decide to have a late night picnic by a beloved spot of theirs from their childhood. It was a cute date night idea until Link shows Rhett something new he brought for them to try
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Yours

“You know, I don’t remember this being so difficult,” Rhett grunted from behind Link, who swiftly threw both of his legs over a log, one after the other. “We’re getting old,” Rhett went on. 

Link just smiled and shook his head. “Speak for yourself, man. You’re struggling more than I am, and I’m the one with the goods!” Link laughed and gestured towards the picnic basket he had a death grip on in his left hand. “I just don’t remember the terrain like I used to.” Link reached the end of the grassy, muddy, and root scattered earth. The telltale sign was when he felt and heard his toes hit the edge of the Cape Fear River. 

He was home. 

A few more staggered breaths and grunts, and the tall man joined Link at the edge. They both stood there for a couple seconds soaking in the moment. In front of them, the Cape Fear River was illuminated by the full moon above them. The moon’s and stars’ reflections were still the same as they both remembered them to be. Link looked up at Rhett at the same time Rhett looked down at him. The reflection off of Rhett’s face was also just as pretty now as it was at 17- the first time they snuck out late at night together. The night changed everything, and they would be damned if they forgot the exact date and location of the special event.

“Ready?” Rhett asked, forcing Link to come back to reality. He shook his head as if to force it to focus, but then confirmed that he was ready to cross over the river to get to their spot. Rhett held out his left hand, and his husband happily took it into his right hand. The ring around Rhett’s finger shined and danced under the subtle light from above their heads. Link smiled. 

He’s mine. 

Fingers tightly woven through each other’s, Rhett had taken the lead and was slowly guiding Link across the river. It was calm tonight, and the water was surprisingly low. 

Link still managed to stumble on a slippery rock, but Rhett was quick to spin around and grab his forearm with his free hand to catch him before he completely crashed his knee into the rocky water below. “Careful, baby,” Rhett laughed. “We don’t want a repeat of last year. You good?” Link nodded his head and squeezed Rhett’s hand tighter as they trudged forwards. 

As they finally made it to the other side, Link sighed in relief and set the picnic basket down with a soft thud. The glasses inside audibly clinked together. “That gets heavy after a while,” Link said softly while massaging his left hand. 

“We’re almost there, baby. Come on.” Rhett picked the basket up and headed into the woods. Link followed behind him. “Now, do we remember which way the tree is?”

A small laugh escaped Link. “No, but I do remember that last year we couldn’t agree on which tree it was or where it was. I still say it’s this way.” Link pointed the opposite direction that Rhett then turned. Link stopped walking, but Rhett trudged on. “No, I said this way.” Link couldn’t see the dumb smile on Rhett’s face as he wordlessly kept walking away. “Rhett!” No reply. “Babe!” He even whistled as a final attempt to grab Rhett’s attention, but Rhett kept walking. Link groaned but still jogged to catch up to him. “You’re a pain in the ass, ya know that?”

“But I’m your pa-“

“Mr. Neal, don’t you dare finish that cheesy sentence.”

Rhett stopped walking and just stared at his husband with an shit-eating grin. “Okay, Mr. Neal,” he mocked. Rhett leaned down and gave Link a chaste kiss before they began moving again. “We’re almost there. I can feel it.”

“Except for we aren’t because our tree is back the other direc- oh hey, Rhett, it’s our tree.” Link smiled up at the tall plant and followed the branches with his eyes until they mingled in with the stars they seemed to reach. His eyes scaled back down the trunk until they reached Rhett. “I think.” 

“I’ve got a good feeling this is the one. I know it’s dark, but this one just feels right.” Rhett leaned his back against the trunk and slowly slid down until his bottom hit the dirt. “Feels like home, but that’s could just be coming from you.” He began to unpack the picnic basket. 

Link smiled and rolled his eyes, also squatting down to set the picnic up. Together they spread a large, black blanket out on the ground and then lit the candles they brought with them. Rhett was careful to set the candles far enough away from the blanket so they wouldn’t accidentally get knocked over, but still close enough that they could use the light to their benefit. While Rhett did that, Link carefully pulled out a bottle of strawberry wine and two wine glasses. He may have filled them more than necessary, but he figured Rhett wouldn’t mind. He handed one over to Rhett and they dinked the glasses together. 

Rhett took a small sip and then leaned back onto his elbow to admire the sky and woods around them. Link easily leaned back into Rhett’s chest and rested his head against his pecs. With a sigh of content, Rhett rested his arm and drink across Link’s chest and pulled him in as close as he could. This allowed Rhett to get a nice angle to breathe his partner in. It was intoxicating. 

“Oh!” Link gasped and shot up, almost knocking Rhett’s glass out of his hand in the process. “I almost forgot the snack I brought.” He dove for the picnic basket and happily pulled out a carton of strawberries. Rhett’s laughter from behind Link’s back was music to his ears. “I had to. The fans love it when we feed them to each other.”

Rhett reached over and grabbed the container from him. “The fans do? Or you do?” Link shrugged and followed the container with his eyes as Rhett popped it open. “Just saying, I don’t see any Beasts out here.”

Link tugged the container from Rhett’s grasp before he had a chance to pull one out for himself. “I mean I see at least one and he’s big and hairy and sorta looks hungry.” Before Rhett could think of some kind of playful comeback, Link was shoving a strawberry down his throat. 

“Oh gosh,” Rhett laughed around the fruit while slowly pulling Link’s hand from his mouth. “You could try feeding the beast maybe a little more gentle?”

“Sorry.” Link grabbed a second strawberry and lightly bit down on the larger end to hold it in place between his lips. He crawled back over to Rhett and let him take the other end into his mouth. As Rhett slowly bit down on it, their lips were pressed together around the sweet, red fruit and Link quickly realized this was his favorite way to feed Rhett strawberries. 

With quick movements, he pulled away from Rhett to spit out his leafy end of the strawberry somewhere into the darkness. That gave Rhett just enough time to quickly chew his half and then swallow it down before Link came back and attacked Rhett’s lips with his own. In only a matter of seconds, Link was straddling Rhett who tasted deliciously like a sweet combination of strawberries and alcohol. 

“Y’know,” Link said while coming back up for air. “I decided to go top shelf on the wine for tonight’s festivities,” Link chuckled and then dove back in again. This time, he let his hips roll against Rhett’s. He could feel the beginning of a bulge under him that was matching his own. 

“The festivities, huh?” Link pulled back and smiled innocently, but it was contradictory to his sudden move to gulp down the wine in his glass and the wink it preceded. “And what, Mr. Neal, would that include?” 

“Well, Mr. Neal,” Link took Rhett’s glass from Rhett’s fingers to set it off to the side in the grass. “I think it includes me,” he rolled his hips again, “you,” he intertwined Rhett’s fingers into his own, “and a whole wooded area to ourselves.” Now Rhett was the one grinding up into Link. No matter how many times Link got to experience the view and sensation in tandem, they always managed to scramble his brain. It was possible it was because he often forgot to breathe at the sight.  
“Oh, is that right?” 

“Well if it’s wrong then I guess I packed this for no reason.” Link reached his long arms out for the basket and dug around until he found what he was looking for: the bottle of lube. He presented it with a wiggle of the eyebrows. 

“Strawberry flavored lube?” Rhett’s head flew back as he howled out in laughter. “Call me crazy, but I feel like I’m sensing a theme here, baby.” 

Link shrugged. “It’s just a popular flavor. I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.”

“I mean I can take it back if you don’t want it.” Link said suggestively, once again rolling his hips against Rhett’s. 

Rhett reached out to snatch the bottle from Link. He quickly popped it open and ripped off the tamper seal. “Well I certainly never said that.” He squirted out just enough to coat his thumb. “But I can’t say I’m not curious if it tastes good.” He held his thumb out to Link and shoved it into his mouth as aggressively as Link had shoved the strawberry into his. “Suck for me.”

Link did just that, making a show of it as he sucked and licked the flavored lube off of his thumb. His hips rocked more aggressively and his fingers found the underside of Rhett’s T-shirt as his tongue swiveled around and around the thumb. “Christ,” he sighed. Links fingers trailed further and further up Rhett’s shirt until his nipples were being squeezed between his thumbs and index fingers. Rhett moaned at the sensation and Link chased his moan with one of his own around his thumb. The vibrations went straight to Rhett’s dick which was only growing under Link’s assaulting hip movements. 

Link finally decided Rhett’s thumb was cleaned off and pulled off of it with a pop. “It tastes okay,” he started, “but it would probably taste better somewhere else.”

As a Pavlovian response, Rhett started to squirm before Link even gave himself the chance to scoot down Rhett’s thighs and quickly pop the button of his jeans open. Link struggled to slide them down his thighs with as tight as the material had stretched, but once it was low enough, Link could see the clear outline of his prize waiting to be freed. “Fuck, baby, you’re so big for me already.” 

In the blink of an eye, Link had pulled down on the elastic of Rhett’s boxers and his dick sprung out. Links mouth began to water, and he gave Rhett a few quick strokes to not only pull a couple of desperate moans from him, but to also make him harder until precum began to leak. It only took a couple of strokes and Link was massaging the milky cream around Rhett’s tip. 

Rhett was still holding the bottle of lube, completely unaware of the death grip he had on it until Link was trying to pry it out of his hands. “I think you’re gonna want me to take this,” Link laughed and Rhett immediately let go. 

Link squirted a generous amount straight onto Rhett’s dick which had him yelling out loud from the sudden coolness on his hot member. Link didn’t give Rhett any time to adjust to the new coldness before his warm mouth enveloped him to the base. The shocking temperature change from hot to cold to hot had a strange sting to it that Rhett didn’t realize he needed. “Shit! Fuck, baby- you’re so good,” he moaned. 

Link made as much noise as possible as he sloppily bobbed his head up and down Rhett’s length, trying desperately to collect all the lube his mouth was spreading around. His mouth and tongue danced down and up and around Rhett’s shaft and head with such ease and Rhett could already feel a familiar hot knot growing in his stomach. Without warning, Link sat up and removed his lips from around Rhett’s length, making sure to exaggerate the pop as well as he could. His mouth tasted of strawberries and precum and he couldn’t have been more worked up from it. 

Rhett watched in awe as Link squirted some more lube out, but this time he was squirting it directly into his own mouth. Rhett took note as Link held it there, not swallowing. Link’s nimble fingers flew to Rhett’s jeans and boxer lines and heaved them further down his legs until they hit his knees. This extra freedom then allowed Link the ability to fold Rhett into himself, knees to chest. His head dipped down to Rhett’s tight entrance and Rhett gasped as he suddenly felt the invasion of Link’s tongue and all the lube his mouth was housing. 

Rhett’s hands flew to Link’s hair to start tugging. “Oh my fucking god. Link!” Rhett yelled to the tree tops and the stars. “Oh my- baby. I’m not- I’m not gonna last much longer,” he confessed with breathy moans. 

Link pulled away just long enough to tease him. “Who said I’m done with you after this?”

“Oh gosh.” That alone almost relieved all the pressure building up in Rhett’s core. 

Link continued his assault against and into Rhett’s hole until he started to recognize the familiar telltale signs that Rhett was right on the edge. His could feel Rhett pushing his ass harder and harder against Link’s face as the hair pulling grew stronger and his words became less coherent. 

With almost no time to spare, Link removed his tongue from Rhett’s underside and slid his husband’s cock back down his throat. He purposely slid it too far to gag on it, creating a pulse around Rhett. He knew that would do the trick, but he also knew he needed to quickly regain his breath. Right as he did, Rhett bucked his hips even further into Link’s mouth as he came down his throat. His only warning was a pornographic yelp of desperation from his lover. Link’s eyes watered as he excitedly gulped it all down, wave after wave of cum.

Even when it had felt that Link had sucked him dry, he kept on sucking and kept pulling high pitched squeals from Rhett who was struggling to catch the breath that left him minutes ago. “Link, baby,” he managed to breathe out. Link kept cleaning him off, even though by now all lube and cum had been vacuumed down his throat. 

Link reluctantly pulled off when Rhett pushed against his shoulder. “Baby, fuck me,” Rhett sighed, completely exhausted. “I need you. Now.”

Link smiled down at the breathless man underneath him- a complete mess of a man. His hair had been completely disheveled from pulling on it, just as Link knew his was from the same pull from the same hands. “So needy,” he chuckled down at him. He dropped down for a hungry kiss to Rhett’s lips. Rhett immediately seemed to swallow him whole- which was even easier when he took Link by surprise and flipped them over on the hard ground. Rhett would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t ready to switch in order to give his back a break, but he also wanted to catch Link off guard by taking control for even a small moment. 

Link easily let himself get rolled over, and somehow in the process, Rhett had easily slipped his fingers through two of his belt loops and began to tug them down his narrow hips. Link gasped when Rhett unceremonious freed his aching cock and exposed it to the night air. “I’m so ready for you baby.” Rhett groaned as he took in the sight of Link’s dick standing at attention. 

“Yeah? Prove it,” Link encouraged. 

Rhett made short effort to completely remove his jeans and boxers that were still hugging around his knees. With his new found range of motion, he swung a leg over Link’s middle and lined Link up with the same hole he had assaulted until it caved. The feel of Link pressed hard against his entrance had all the blood running straight back to his cock. They both moaned up to the tree tops as Rhett slowly sunk himself down. He slowly rose again, and then slowly dropped again, each time pulling a frustrated groan from Link.

Link was pulling on his own hair trying to just let Rhett ride, but he was going crazy watching the slow rise and fall of Rhett’s ass on his cock. Rhett’s sly smile was all the confirmation Link needed to know this was his husband’s way of testing his patience. Link let it go on slowly and carefully like that for three more thrusts, then he snapped. “Fucking, I can’t-“ he cut himself off as his hands released on his hair and instead gripped Rhett’s hips so hard he squealed. Link began fucking up into Rhett so forcefully that Rhett had to place his hands on the ground next to Link’s head to stop himself from falling. 

“This what you wanted? Huh?” Link began to taunt, still pounding up into his ass. The lube and spit he had jammed into his hole earlier made for an easy glide on his cock that was going to kill him. “Probably drove you crazy forcing yourself to not take my cock like this- exactly how you want it. Didn’t it?” Rhett didn’t reply and instead whimpered pleasant moans into Links ear. “You were just waiting for me to take you.” 

With every word, Link’s thrusts got harder and harder. He tried to bury himself even deeper even though he had already bottomed out on the first thrust. 

Much to Link’s surprise, Rhett was already back to full hardness and his thick length was bobbing up and down between their bodies. Link wanted to ensure he would cum for a second time so the next time he slid back, he pulled out almost all the way and twisted upwards into the spot he knew the location of by heart. Rhett tilted his head back. “Ahh! Li-Link!” Link could feel Rhett’s prostrate rub against his head over and over again which felt amazing on his end as well. “Fuck!”

“Tell everyone who’s fucking you like this, baby.” Link reached up under Rhett’s shirt again and took his nipples in between his fingers. 

“Link!” Rhett wailed, a flash of desire plastered across his face at every new direction Link’s dick took inside of him. “Fuck. Liiink!”

“That’s right, baby. Tell the whole world.” He couldn’t have wiped the smile off of his face if he tried. 

“Fuck! Link! I’m gon- ah- s-so close.” Nothing about Rhett’s voice was hushed and a small part of Link wondered if anyone was out there with them, but the other part didn’t care and wanted them to be found fucking each other. 

Link could feel the build up coming close as well, but he wanted to come at the same time as Rhett. “Don’t you dare fucking finish until I say so.” 

Rhett groaned and bit down on his lip. Link kept hitting his prostate over and over again and Link questioned how much longer Rhett would be able to hold on. Rhett’s ass was clenching around his dick and his fingers closed around the blanket where he was holding onto for dear life. 

Link gave a couple last hard thrusts into Rhett, trying with all his might to apply as much pressure to the sweet spot as he could. Rhett was drenched in sweat and his pelvis kept rocking against Link with every thrust, chasing his orgasm like a dream. 

Link was getting close now, too. He knew the second Rhett let go, it was over for him. He was sitting on the edge of peace and power, but decided to go for the latter. He removed one hand from Rhett’s nipples and began pumping his untouched cock. Rhett was writhing and thrashing above him, twisting his body this way and that trying to find the final button that needed to be pushed. 

“Come for me now,” Link softly commanded and the flood gates began to open. 

It didn’t take many pumps for Rhett to release with a loud and shaky groan. “Oh fuck! Jesus! Fuck! Liiiink! I’m- I’m coming- I can’t-“ Rhett’s whole body clenched and shook on Link’s dick. All at once, Rhett came for the second time across Link’s shirt and neck. The pressure from it all had Link sputtering through his orgasm as he filled his husband with hot, fresh cum. 

Rhett dropped down onto Link’s heaving chest, not even caring that his shirt was soaking up his own finishing touches. Link wrapped a secured arm around him, pining him against his chest in a voluntary “I’m dead” position. Rhett felt the cool down take him over at the sound of Link’s rapidly beating heart. He could hear the pace of it slow down and then eventually steady at what Rhett could assume was a healthier and less active heart rate. 

It could have been seconds, minutes, or even a full hour that they laid there, and neither one of them would have known any better. They held each other tightly as the high slowly faded away and the smell of sex kept them in the moment. 

Link kissed the top of his head and then slowly raised Rhett up so he could pull himself out. Rhett made a small moan at the feeling of his muscles collapsing back into place. “You know we can never eat strawberries again, right?” Rhett sighed, worn out with his temple against Link’s shoulder. 

“How come?”

“I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands to myself.”

“So do we have to take them off the show?”

“Or just change our viewer ratings- possibly our content all together. While we’re at it, we could even just switch sites that we make money off of.”

Link looked down at Rhett with a smirk. “You are truly a naughty boy, Mr. Neal.”

Rhett shrugged and snuggled deeper into Link’s scent and warmth. “Yeah, but I’m still yours.”

Link couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first randl fic but I have a lot more ideas for other fics and one shots I plan to write stay tuned!


End file.
